Mario: Legend of the Ebony Princess Toadstool
by Vesley
Summary: Long ago, Princess Ebony Toadstool & Princess Peach were twin sister's living amongst the mushroom kingdom. One night, with one book everything changed for the lives of the mushroom kingdom. Now years later, her parents ex sponged eldest twin sister from all the records and memories of the town's folks, now Mario's help is asked for to find Ebony toadstool before its too late.


Long time ago...in a world locked away. Existed a power so destructive and great, that sages of the Mario kingdom universe locked away the staff in a box from a envious young queen. Evil tyrant witch known as Ebony Toadstool, and oldest twin child of Toadstool family kingdom heir. As she grew both twins possessed strong control of the magical line in the family line, but each choose different direction. During the peak of the highest moon's the eldest twin would summon her dark magic away from her parents, whom forbid her to use her darker talents. Against their wishes, Ebony Toadstool practice dark mushroom kingdom magical arts, unknown to the eldest sister young Peach would watch her practice this performance.

Unlike her oblivious younger sister; Ebony Toadstool was very perspective and desired more than just the simple corners of the mushroom kingdom, but a great hunger for knowledge. One night, away from her home castle of the Mushroom palace. Near the family home in the secluded family burial site, her young Ebony would watch the moon full in the sky as the clouds drifted in the dark sky. Ebony's long dark brown hair and milky skin was highlighted under the bright glow of the moon as it hung high in the clouds. Ebony The choice this seventeen year old girl had to make, as the darkly leather bound book laid unopened in her lap.

Tomorrow was the big day for Ebony and Peach Toadstool, as her parents would announce the successor to the new kingdom. Unlike her younger twin sister, Ebony knew their parents faired her younger sister. Though Peach was gifted in lighter arts, Ebony inspired to dawn the darker arts. More and more her family protested the idea, Peach would always smile and be there. Ebony smiled as she sat on the forgotten bench in the lonely family cemetery of the kingdom. While her younger twin aspired to the role of peace keeper and staying behind politics, it was Ebony like her father wielded a sword.

Ebony Toadstool never cared for violence, but deep down the young heir princess enjoyed it. Ebony didn't want a life of restriction, nor be second hand behind her parents and locked away somewhere of view of the mushroom kingdom. Ebony was even jealous younger male adventure had taken a fancy to her sister. It was that moment; her white velvet gloves ran over the material of the forgotten book, that had been tucked away in the family castle joist. Ebony had got into allot of trouble with her parents, when her younger sister Peach told their parents all about practicing dark arts when she was forbidden and keeping this book her parents dubbed dangerous.

So the eldest daughter made a vow to herself, she'd escape the kingdom and leave her life behind in the mushroom kingdom. Ebony felt this book was the answer to her problems, as she peered over the cover once more. The black and bronze bindings and menacing mushroom on the cover that illuminated under the moonlight glow as it hung in the sky of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her mixed matched brown and blue eyes studied the cover the book. She knew in her gut, there was no going back once she started the ritual. Peach no matter how annoying of a younger docile child she had been growing up, Ebony knew she was still her sister and twin.

Ebony slowly closed her eyes the moon shined at its brightest; the circle was ready and the moon was at its highest like the books inscription requested. It was that moment, Ebony Toadstool felt a tug at her dark purple dress as her little Goomba friend whimpered. Ebony turned her head at the young Goomba pet she'd had in secret as a child. She could sense his concern, as her pet nuzzled her leg in emotion. Slowly she ran her gloved hands along his head, carefully stroking his sensitive brown cap of a noggin. Ebony Toadstool could feel the black eyes of her pet upon her, as a tear escaped his little eyes. The young princess knew explain her plan was effortless, as her Goomba was like a younger child and was difficult to elaborate why she was doing this tonight. Instead she smiled, knowing the hour was at hand as she kissed the little goomba's head and whispered goodbye to the beloved pet.

Ebony Toadstool took a breath; as she opened the book that highlighted under the midnight moon. The writing was almost enticing, as the winds of the Mushroom Family burial grounds stirred. Sweeping through the ankle high thicket of grass of the graves of those whom passed away long ago. Ebony felt her mind drawn to the wording of the inscriptions of the passages, like she had studied last few nights. Carefully the encryptions of the words formed into the back of her subconscious, seventeen year old princess began to enact the passages of the words. The text instantly changed from a calming blue to a menacing red passage, her voice was clear and calm as she began to chant the words of the passages.

The moon of the kingdom was slowly taking change in color as the moon shifted to menacing red. The elements began to stir in the mushroom kingdom, as the young Ebony Toadstool continued from the passage of the dark book. Something darker beyond anything she'd ever practice, since she was a small tot with her youngest sister using magic. The power manifested like a beacon as she closed her eyes and began to step into the circle of radiated light of the stone columns. Even with her eyes closed, the enticed light was slowly creating the door to her escape. The arch way surrounded by arch of old rubble, as the magic began to take effect and cascade a energy like door.

Unknowing to the eldest twin Princess Ebony Toadstool, her pet Goomba watched from the tree line of the forest that surrounded the site. Saddened by his mistress Ebony, he knew she was in trouble and had to do something. As fast as his Goomba legs could scurry, he had to help her. Racing through the night of the small rural road, same one his mistress found when his friends left him for dead. The little Goomba was stricken with tears, as he could recall how as a young child the two girls found him, and his mistress healed him. No matter how much she pushed him away or her she had to leave him alone for several hours, till the cover of night to see him that little Goomba waited for his mistress.

Passing the small hilly sides of the kingdom's grounds; and the roads of the kingdom outer walls he focused his little black coal eyes to find anyone. There was the younger dressed sister of the Mushroom kingdom, excited and relieved he found mistress younger sister Peach, he could get help for his master. Taking chase, his little stubby legs sped up as he grunted trying to get her attention on the field looking like she was lone under the moon of the outter walls of the mushroom kingdom. The tears whelped up in his eyes as he leapt off the bricked road and scurried up the hill toward her under that tree.

The little Goomba cried for Peach Toadstool to save Mistress Ebony, as his little legs lost balance and he slipped landing face first in the dirt of the grassy hill side. The little creature groaned as he fell to the ground and rolled down the hill and shook himself off, he was on a mission to save his mistress. Finding himself to his stubby brown feet, he once again took speed up the hill toward the younger twin sister Peach. Silhouette of the princess differed his own mistress, but still showed affection for the Toadstool princess. She was slender and dressed in pink royal attire, her hair was color of wheat of the farmer communities of the farther kingdoms. Her back to Goomba, he finally made it up the grassy hill.

He cried to her, as young princess peach turned to greet her eldest sisters pet Goomba. Instead of joy or approaching him, she instead only looked at him sadly as the little creature noticed the parents of the girls behind her. It was then like clockwork, the parents gave a disgust on their faces, as the father placed his hands on his daughters shoulders protecting her. The Goomba slowly approached and tried to explain, but unlike his Mistress Ebony or Peach; their parents couldn't understand the creature's dialect. Using his sword as a warning, King Toadstool swiped his sword at the creature in warning. The Goomba stood his ground, the tears in his eyes as he looked at the younger sister Peach. Noticed the crown on her head, the little Goomba knew the parents had crowned her over his Mistress. The young princess Peach only let a tear roll off her face, as the father swung his sword much closer to the Goomba, that forced the creature to loose balance and rolled down the hill once more.

The little creature wounded the blood seeped from his cap on his head, as the little Goomba knew he'd been sliced by the weapon of the Toadstool King, both Peach and Ebony's father. The creature knew the parents hated his kind, and all underlings of the Mushroom kingdom. This little Goomba knew he had to save Mistress Ebony, by whatever means necessary. The little creature knew the odds were against him, as he felt his wound was painful but he'd manage. The little brown creature scurried back onto the road and toward the cemetery lot of the Mushroom Royal burial grounds. As fast as his little legs could carry him, as he traveled deeper into the rural road of the small forest opening once more.

The little Goomba felt the memories flood his mind, of the images of his Mistress Ebony. Her smile and wavy long brown hair. How she treated all with respect, no matter how scary others perceived them to be in the kingdoms all over. Ebony he felt had a heart of gold, like Peach but that incident saddened him and made him question why she wouldn't help him. The goomba knew she could understand his people, like her sister did. Ebony deserved the crown, the little Gommba thought. His heart grew, and like his stubby body, he was feeling weaker but had to keep going to save Ebony. Tell his mistress what he saw of her younger sister, and her parents how they struck him. Ebony always stood up for the little Goomba.

Years he knew the young princess, even when she was a child. The little Goomba even roamed the halls of the castle once, till her father grew displaced by the mushroom creature. He was tossed out, and Ebony was forbidden to associate with him. It was that night, on a full moon a single tear and magic deep inside both them, that gave his Mistress the ability to read his thoughts. After that night years ago, Ebony and Goomba bonded and grew to be friends. She cared for him, more than just a pet or slave; it was like she treated the Goomba creature with understanding beyond what others saw.

It was then the Goomba's thoughts were ceased as the creature stopped mitts of the path, and felt the pulsating energy. Stronger than before; as the crimson energy pushed and white lights after pushed like giant waves of raw energy, like a massive wind or wave kept pushing at him with great force. He couldn't give up, nor let the family get to her first if they hadn't already gotton to Mistress Ebony on the hillside. It was that moment, the tiny creature felt a new strength inside him as the winds of the energy kept pushing. His little torso grew hot, and painful as he winced in pain from both his wounds and this sudden change.

Loosing tread from the vicious uphill climb, as monstrous energy pushed the little goomba back down the rual path, and slamming into the base of a tree. The pain was too much as the little goomba wept in agony, as the damage was slowly draining his life force. His black eyes were slowly taking all they had to stay awake, as he leaned against the tree of the rural path. The little goomba slowly felt something change from inside him, as his body was taking in this new existence. His little body was sprouting wings, as they blossomed from his backside.

The feathered black wings push outward, as the lining was that of red tint, the little goomba wanted to save his mistress was getting the chance, as he felt the new extremities finally extend outward. The little Gommba he hadn't much time; as he extended his black raven feathered wings and slowly leapt off the ground from the ever ending energy, kept him from passing. It was struggle to take flight, but once the creature pushed off the ground and pushed above the tree lines, the little goomba took to the sky with his new wings. The winds as his sails as he hovered high above the dark night of the Mushroom kingdom.

The wounded battered creature sailed upward, away from the constant blasts of raw magic, as he finally spotted the Ebony in the clearing of the royal burial grounds in the forest. Soaring high in the sky, using the winds he twirled and spun riding the winds. For once the little creature was free of the world below, and able to save his mistress. As the winds began to push, the littlest Gommba picked up speed and like a bullet, he crashed into the area above the site his mistress. As energy was overtaking her and casting her in a eerie green light of strange fire. The mushroom kingdom creature felt the unprecedented darker magic, something he'd never experienced till now. The creature even thought of leader of his former kingdom Bowser had never down anything like this, said _evil._

The feathered goomba sailed and landed in the clearing near the graves of the past rulers. He could feel the earth shift beneath his feet as he stood there moment. Watching as his mistress Ebony was being controlled, and encased by beings surrounding her in dark cloaks. The little goomba knew those were _Toad Sage's._ The high court servants to the King and queen, of the Mushroom kingdom. Each being encased in a lighter magical light, slowly was chanting something mona tone as the smaller hooded figures, were trying to counter his mistress. Something was wrong, when the door she tried summoning was slowly disappearing and instead, the light from the monks were pin pointed on Ebony, as the green fire around her grew an the book slowly resending away piece by piece. It was that moment, the littlest feathered Goomba saw as the monks encased the eldest princess in wall of green fire. He watched her scream in agony as she forced to break her spell, and sages' words grew more threatening in magical chants.

The winged Goomba lashed at the nearest sage, as the hooded figure welled in furry and pain from the Goomba's bite. His teeth sunk into his shoulder and upper back, as he felt the sages magic strike a bolt of electricity at him. No matter the pain, no matter the suffering the goomba faced, he could feel the connection of his mistress and wasn't going to give into defeat. The feathered goomba released, and that moment took to the sky with his powerful black feathered wings, as he sailed in the air. He had to do something as he fed off energy, still feeling the jolts from the attacks of the Sage run its course, passing spasms. It was then; the little goomba went high in the sky and closed his coal eyes as he glowed in the red moon light, and that moment fell from the heavens. He sailed through the heavens as the skyward wind pushed against him, as his wings encased him, and he took aim.

The creature lowered his coal black eyes on the sage and that moment; extended his wings near the earth as the powerful wind knocked the few sages to the ground and lose focus. The one sage still in site, the spell and chant was losing its hold, as the goomba whisked past the bolts of lightning and swept Princess Ebony up caring her into the night. Her weakened body was limp, as his strong jaw carried the Mistress into the night, leaving the kingdom behind to protect his true _queen..._


End file.
